


completely booked

by kookskoolaid



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Books, F/M, Librarians, Library Sex, Quiet Sex, rough oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookskoolaid/pseuds/kookskoolaid
Summary: another requested one i wrote ,,





	completely booked

It was a cozy autumn day, leaves flying in the wind as you walk down the road to a taxi. You had surprised Noah only a few times in your relationship since it was fairly new, but you wanted to surprise him at work this time. The coffee cups in your hands are warm to the touch, helping melt your hands from the cool temperature outside.

In the taxi, the world flies by a colored blur before you’re met by the brick pattern of the nearest local library.

You and Noah were the perfect couple with matching interests regarding literature and certain poetry, which is why visiting him at work would be a win in every single way. You’re hit with the aroma of fresh book pages and coffee as you close the door behind you, and walk in. The library was fairly empty as it wasn’t usually as popular, so the front desk was empty. You walk around quietly because any noise would disturb the peace in the building.

You pass by some studying students, older couples, and steady-faced individuals drinking coffee with a book, or tapping pencils on textbooks.

Finally, near the back of the first floor, you see a taller figure— a handsome one, to be exact. It’s Noah running the floor today in his cardigan and jeans, his cologne tickling your nose as you approach.

“Surpriiiise! I brought you some coffee to keep you up… you look like you’ll need it”

He turns around as if he was scared for a moment, but he instantly breaks into a warm smile and hugs you, enveloping your body in his tall, broad, and muscular build.

“Thank you, for some reason I’m put for closing tonight. It’s a shame, really. I wanted to sneak out and see you on a break, but I have eyes on me today.” He explains, as he kisses your forehead and takes a coffee, a twinkle in his eyes.

His gaze seems to scan your body, before lingering to a suspicious amount of time in your eyes.

Conversation resumes in whispers as you see him leave frequently to pick up more books to organize.

“Do you want some help? I’ve got the day off and nothing planned— it might help you be able to leave work earlier”  
“That would mean a lot, you don’t have to—“  
“Let me! After all, I get to spend some time with you” you giggle, walking towards the back to bring over the book cart. You pick up books that fall to the ground once the cart is moved, cheek red, and take the cart to Noah.

“You know, I think you should read me bedtime stories from now on.”

“Really, [MC]? Like what book?”  
“Gatsby maybe… something philosophical and sweet… even though it was all a dream”  
“Too bad he had a bad dream, with you, mine are always good.” He says, smirking as his eyes flicker from your eyes to your lips, he laughs to himself when you blush.

You drop a book because of the butterflies you felt in your stomach— you knew what that look meant. You really wanted to help him leave early from work just because of it. No one would blame you either.

Noah bends down almost in sync with you to pick up the book, but gets to it first— only to slide it back up your leg just light enough and slow enough to give you goosebumps. Up your leg it went, your skirt fluttering as it rested between your thighs for a moment before he put it back, as if nothing happened.

Your breathing became quicker, flustered as you look away and whisper to him. “You can’t do things like that in the library, Noah! People could hear—“  
He looks around quickly before tucking your hair behind your ear, licking his lips and kissing you. His frame overpowers yours as he takes your jacket off, and gently presses you against the shelf behind, lips moving passionately as he slides his hands up from your knees, to your panties, lightly rubbing as a tease in order to feel how wet you were already. A pair of books fall from your motion, as people shush from the other side.

“Sorry! Books came to life” Noah yelled out in response, in order to prevent any curious visitors.

“Noah—“  
“Shhh… you’re in a library remember? Now don’t misbehave, you know the drill.”

He grips your ass, making you bite down on your lip to prevent any sound from coming out.

“You don’t know… how many times I’ve been stuck at this job at night when I really wanted to be with you instead… in you instead,” he breathes out between the wet kisses down from your lips to your chest. It feels as if time is slowing down around you, the pencil taps In slow motion, the clock ticks echo in your head. Your heart racing, you come to terms with the location you’re at and the things unfolding within.   
He props you up on the cart, putting a finger to your lips as he slips a red, silky bookmark out of a book, dragging it down your body lightly before putting it between your lips as something to bite on, in order for you to not bite through your lip— a warm gesture at an odd time.

Noah had been with you long enough to know your sensitivity towards touch, and he used this to his advantage, he fluttered book pages against your skin as lightly as possible, your breathing becoming more shallow as one of the pages gives you a slight paper cut on your chest.   
“Noah, the pap-“  
He nods knowingly, licking at the spot and suckling on the blood that came to the surface, looking up at you after.

“Oh my god—“  
He then kisses down your body as he undoes your blouse, leaving purple hickies on the way as a reminder, and moving your skirt up. He kisses your thighs, more sloppily in the inner, and licks one stripe over your crotch before sliding your panties off.

You shiver, and move back to stabilize yourself against the shelf while on the cart, and he eats you out— tongue moving slow enough to drive you crazy, hitting the right spots with his two fingers that came to play. He makes sure to look up at you into your eyes as you grip his hair, biting down with flushed cheeks, trembling a bit from the adrenaline of being caught by someone with a question— a student? A mom? An employee? A delivery?

You throw your head back as you tense up— Noah knows damn well what that tension means and stops to undo his belt and jeans, your hands moving up and down his chiseled stomach, tracing his v-line slightly as he exposes his dick, breathing heavy before quickly turning you around in front of him and teasing you by thrusting in between your upper, inner thighs as a sign of what’s to come.

You nod and bite your lip before feeling a large hand around your throat, slightly choking you and enhancing the senses while also being just enough to prevent any sound from slipping out. You gasp slightly at the tighter feeling, slightly arching your back to steady yourself as you feel his other hand grip your waist and slowly move you onto him. He enters slowly before almost slamming in, noticing you tense up and shut your eyes tight at the full feeling. Your heart beat uncontrollably at every thrust, your chest bouncing at the force, hands constantly slipping from the exposed shelf wood you were gripping as your legs trembled. He kissed down the back of your neck, huskily moaning a “fuck” into your ear before nibbling on it. You become slightly dizzy, overstimulated as your stomach tightens, and you orgasm as Noah puts a hand over your mouth, letting you ride it out with him at near the same time, his breathing heavy and a bit louder now as he comes down. He slips out of you, stabilizing his breathing as he waits for you to turn around and face him, sliding your panties back on.

“We aren’t done here,” he whispers. You see him sit on the cart before giving his hard dick two pumps as the remains of his cum slowly drip down his fingers and shaft. Your mouth watered at the sight, biting your lip before placing yourself between his muscular thighs. He plays with your hair before gripping it, whispering “are you ready, princess?”

You nod, and he guides your mouth onto him. A simple blowjob turned into a challenge of who could stay silent longest, using his grip on you to steady your pace just the way he likes.

He grunts a bit as an attempt to hide a moan, before he brings you down his entire length a bit harshly, making you gag around him, sending his head back in satisfaction.

Both of you freeze as you hear footsteps sound as if they’re approaching, maybe to ask a question or to find something. You feel the panic and dread in your body as you two practically hold your breath, and the footsteps go the other direction. He looks back down at you and you give him a reassuring look as he begins to face fuck you, right then and there. He thrusts a specific way that won’t throw off his balance on the cart, all while not being loud enough to bring attention— but he made sure to hit the back of your throat a few times, making your eyes water and him near lose the challenge. After a couple more gags, you feel the grip he has in your hair tighten as he twitches inside your mouth and uses his other hand to stabilize himself on the cart while he cums inside of your mouth. The warm, familiar liquid goes straight down your throat, and you open your mouth to show him just that. He smiles warmly before fixing and petting your hair, and getting dressed again. He helps you slide your skirt back into place as you wipe your mouth and put on your jacket.   
“I think that’s the best break I’ve ever had,” he whispers “It’s like my entire fantasy just got done right here with you.” He says, grabbing the two coffee cups from the top of the shelf to hand you one back. Your hands still tremble a bit as your legs do as well, sipping the coffee disregarding the discomfort felt at the back of your throat from taking such length and girth directly.

You smile warmly at him and trace his jawline with your finger before kissing him coffee on both of your lips, as he puts his hand on the small of your back to pull you in for a deeper kiss.

He tucks your hair behind your ear and smiles down at you, holding your hand as you walk away until your fingertips slip and separate, as you walk out the door.

“I’ll make sure to visit more often then.. maybe you closing isn’t so bad” you whisper, before closing the door behind you. This might have been the craziest adventure you’ve had with him just yet, and you definitely looked forward to more shifts after this.


End file.
